


Fight

by Gage



Series: Father’s and Son’s [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: It's not over but at least he's home.





	Fight

“Dalton….” 

Gus sighed heavily looking for all the world as if he’d gone one on one with the grandparent’s and lost. He had walked into their loft twenty minutes ago and dumped his stuff by the door, shedding his jacket and shoes at a slow pace. It had been a hell of a day, and the whole not talking thing with Dalton hadn’t really helped any. 

Dalton was currently nowhere to be seen. The place had that empty feeling to it as if it hadn’t been occupied in the last few days. He really was hoping that his boyfriend would be home by now. Gus stood by the area that had been dubbed as the office/work area. Spread out beside the computer was the bills. “Well he was home at some point…” he muttered softly. The tips of his fingers skimping various papers.  
Every 15th and 31st of the month they would sit down and work out the bills. This was kind of scary because really at Dalton’s age he shouldn’t have to deal with all this crap. Shaking his head he walks into their bedroom feeling like a condemned man. The hot shower did little to wash away the feeling of dread that coiled in the pit of his stomach. The half-remembered argument echoed in his mind causing a sharp pain in his chest. 

 

_“We wouldn’t be here, to begin with, if your dumb ass had just.”_

_“Just what?”_

_“Nothing forget it…”_

_“No, according to you this is my entire fault. You had nothing to do with it.”_

_“I didn’t say that.”_

_“You implied it.”_

_“Dalton…”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Dalton I didn’t…”_

_“Yeah yah did. What‘s worse is you actually believe it.”_

 

As he dried himself off with the thick towel he couldn’t help but think Dalton had been right. As usual, he shot off at the mouth without thinking and had hurt him badly. It wasn’t that he didn’t wanna hear Dalton out it was just he was tired of the same old fight. They’d been going at it for almost a month now with no clear solution. 

 

_“He’s too young…”_

_“Dalton he’s a baby it won’t matter…”_

_“Are hearing yourself?”_

_“What are you gonna do take him to class with you? Cause I gotta tell ya that ain’t gonna fly with the teachers.”_

_“I know that,”_

_“Than why are we even discussing this?”_

_“You call this a discussion?!”_

 

The sound of the loft door sliding open broke him from the memory. Peering around the wooden panels he felt a bit of relief at the sight of his boyfriend pushing the stroller inside. He watched as Dalton peeled off his coat and slides out of his boots and gloves before unzipping their four and a half-month-old out of the big blue snowsuit. A small smile on his face as he listened to Dalton sing to the kid. 

 

~*~

 

It was a few minutes before Dalton even noticed there was someone else in the room. He’s just placed his son down onto the bouncy chair for his nap that he’d felt someone watching him. The smile that been on his face slowly faded as he spots Gus standing on the steps to their bedroom. For a moment he lost the ability to form any coherent sentence and was afraid it was a permanent state. 

 

“Hey,” 

Gus didn’t seem to have that problem. It was all it took for Dalton to regain some form of speech. 

“Hi,” 

It wasn't anything brilliant just a simple response. He turns around and rummages through the diaper bag and pulls out a bottle, quietly placing it in the baby’s hands. 

Small fingers attache themselves to the still warm bottle; the blue and white pacifier was spat out in favor of the milk. Once the nipple was secure in the baby’s mouth and he was satisfied that he wouldn’t have any trouble Dalton continued on his way to the kitchen area. 

 

Ignoring the sigh from his boyfriend he started to pull things out from the fridge before Gus strong voice startled him. 

 

“Would you stop for a moment please…?” 

Dalton froze. Cursing under his breath for not even realizing how close Gus had gotten. 

“Are you gonna talk to me?” 

He could have argued with that but he didn’t have it in him to do so. Instead, he closed the fridge door and slowly turned to face Gus. “I don’t wanna do this right now, I just… I just wanna get through today, and get some sleep. Ok?” 

Just when he thought he had gotten somewhere with him, Gus went and turns things back. 

“No, not ok.” 

“Fuck,” Dalton was in no mood for another round of whose right and who’s wrong. 

“I don’t wanna fight,” Gus is standing just a foot away from him with his hands at his side. He looked defeated and almost exhausted as he felt. He would’ve caved in just then, the way Gus was biting his lower lip. 

“I missed you… both of you.” 

‘Should have thought of that before the accusations’ Dalton thought, he didn’t dare say those words out loud though. There was no reason to start it up again. He just nods instead and runs a hand through his blond locks. 

Gus reaches out and grasps him by the shoulders pulling him up against his body. He hesitates just a little before wrapping his own arms around the taller man's back. It feels good to be back in his arms, still… 

“This doesn’t change anything,” he manages to mumble against Gus' shoulders. 

“I know.” 

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

It's not over but at least he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous posting this one, only cause I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end or go. Chronologically it takes place after Genes. The kid was born sometime around June... yeah. It took me a long ass time to come to that conclusion. Not beta.


End file.
